Promises
by Kitty Neko
Summary: Enzan muses about his real reasons for staying in Ameroupe. Stream Spoilers. Onesided Enzan x Netto Netto x Meiru hintings. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

KittyNeko: I apologize if there are any mistakes in this chapter. To be honest, I have never seen the episode this is based on. I only read the episode summary of it on a website.

Either way, enjoy!

* * *

Promises

By: Kitty Neko

Beta-ed By: RedLotusNin

Summary: Enzan muses about his real reasons for staying in Ameroupe. Stream Spoilers. One-sided Enzan x Netto Netto x Meiru hintings. One-shot.

* * *

Enzan watched the plane leaving for Japan with sadness and resent, resent directed at himself.

He couldn't believe he was such a chicken, about a year ago, he would have thought that he was above such child ness and simply ignore this feeling in his heart, but things were different now. Hikari Netto came and meddled with his life and showed him feeling that he hadn't experienced since his early childhood (Enzan chose ignore the fact that he was practically still a child).

The boy had gotten under his skin and when they were later forced into a partnership together, he found Netto wasn't as stupid as he let on. Dense, yes, but stupid? No.

He knew the answers to the homework problems he's always complaining about, procrastination seems to be something he was proud of. He's an excellent programmer and his skills as one, (and though Enzan was hesitant to admit it,) actually surpassed his own. Strategy was yet another one, leaving Enzan wondering just how many traits Netto had yet to reveal.

Netto, was gone now, doing his duty of protecting Japan from Neo WWW's attack… alone. Enzan felt guilty, his excuse for still in Ameroupe was reasonable, Nebula was going to have major attacks here and it will happening soon. But the real reason he stayed was to avoid Netto.

It wasn't that he hated the boy, quite the contrary in fact, it was that he _loved_ him.

Yes, he, Ijuuin Enzan, fell in love with his biggest rival, Hikari Netto.

Enzan hadn't believed it when the thought first crossed his mind. Him? Ijuuin Enzan in love? With a _boy _no less. No way, not happening, but as each mission past since that time, Netto's name began to appear in his mind more and more.

He almost gave his feelings away in their first encounter with Gravityman. When Shademan had canceled their cross fusion, the pained look on Netto's face had caused to try to stand between him and Shademan.

After that, he started accepting the truth. But, it hurt. He knew that Netto would never feel the same way about him. Sakurai's presence already made that clear. The was obvious that the two of them were head over heels for each other and it would only be a matter of time before they hooked up.

What would he do then? How could he ever face the person he loved when Netto was already with someone else?

"Flight 653 is now departing for Japan," A female voice blared over the speakers at the airport in Ameroupe. Enzan snapped out of his stupor.

_Someday Netto, I'll come back. And when I do, I'll be ready to face you again._

Enzan turned and exited the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

KittyNeko: . ;; This _was_ suppose to be a one shot… but now, I've been playing around with this in my mind, and I decided to continue it… . ;; Guess that makes it a failed one shot then…

Also after reading the summary again, I realized that only Enzan and Raul went to Ameroupe… Netto was still in Japan. Oops. Just pretend Netto went too… And that by then Blues returned… Several mistakes there… And I'm going have to change the summary… Crap. Well that's what you get for posting a story right after you get it back from your beta… Especially when that fic was written at one in the morning.

By the way, I'm not dead… . 

Promises

By KittyNeko

Netto stared sadly out the window of the plane, hope diminishing from his eyes. A loud 'ding' was heard, which signified that PETs were now allowed to be turned on. His right hand strayed to the holder on his belt and pulled out his PET, turning it on.

Rockman appeared, "Netto-kun," He smiled in greeting.

Netto smiled back, one that didn't quite meet his eyes, "Hi, Rockman..."

The blue navi immediately noticed it and inwardly sighed, almost wishing he wasn't the one to put up with this. But another part of him was grateful in a strange way. Dealing with this only showed just how much Netto trusted him.

_Netto-kun_, he sighed in his mind. Earlier that year, the two brothers had been playing a game of 'Truth or Dare' with each other. It had been strange with only two people but in the end it had been worth it.

He had found out who Netto liked.

Many people thought that Netto and Meiru would go hand-in-hand in a happy relationship. But no one had ever tried to go beneath the cheerful façade that was always up. Granted most of it wasn't a lie, but Netto had some sides to him that were only shown to very close people, namely his family.

Enzan might suspect something (Rockman seriously hoped he did, it would make things so much easier…) but beside him, the family, and Meiru (Netto didn't even like that way, she always felt more like a sister) and Roll (same thing applies here) no one else knew. Not even Yaito, Dekao, Tohru, and Chisao.

In short, Netto liked Enzan.

As odd as it was, somehow it made perfect sense. They were the exact opposites of each other each yet they can work in harmony. Well, when they're not arguing anyhow.

Rockman wasn't completely sure but he felt that maybe, just maybe Enzan felt the same way about Netto. Oh, there has been plenty off hints, like when Enzan trusted Blues to Netto when he was… gone. Rockman really rather not think of that incident. But point being, Enzan must at least consider Netto as a trustworthy friend to do that.

Rockman wondered if he should confront Blues on what he thought of this. If Rockman had noticed, then Blues must have to. But playing a mental conversation led Rockman to toss the idea. While Blues was a good partner and friend, Rockman was afraid of what the conversation to led to. If he was right then… Rockman wasn't ready to deal with it yet.

He was scared. He was scared of the changes that it could bring. Blues… Blues was unpredictable. His actions were predictable, his methods of attacks as well after working beside him for so long. Yet… Rockman couldn't help but feel like he knew nothing about him. What he likes, what his favorite color was… nothing personal about him at all. Every time they actually had a conversation, it was just… random. Nothing was learned and when Rockman thought about it, all they were doing was reassuring each other that they were not alone. Not like Netto and Enzan, who were always interacting with each other, Netto accepting nothing less.

Netto… Rockman looked up startled. When had his thoughts changed from Netto and Enzan to Blues? He quietly looked at his hands. What was going on? He… he didn't understand. Why did it seem like everything was changing when its not? Why?

Netto looked at the screen with concern, unnerved by his navi's silence, "Rockman, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Netto-kun."

KittyNeko: Most of this was actually written a year ago before I lost inspiration. I hope to at least write 2 or 3 more chapters of any of my work before I lose it again. I really am trying but for me, inspiration for writing fanfiction just comes and goes.

And sorry for it being so short. There should be about 2 more chapters. Maybe three if I decide to write an equilogue. If I ever update that is.


End file.
